


Movie Night

by RumonBlack (RumonGray)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BurgerCream, M/M, Oral Sex, nicepants - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumonGray/pseuds/RumonBlack
Summary: Burgerpants doesn't get very many days off to spend with his boyfriend, Guy.And now they have to pass the time since they rented an old, awful movie.





	1. Pause

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: In this story, Nice Cream Guy talks with a southern accent, as seen in Tomis-JB's NicePants preview video at this link: http://tombone-jack.tumblr.com/post/149874922237/tomis-jb-nicepants-a-passion-project-preview

The Underground wasn’t exactly known for it’s wide variety of choice when it came to movies. As Burgerpants snuggled in closer to Nice Cream Guy, the bunny wrapped his arm around the jittery cat’s shoulder, before smacking himself on the side of his head with his other hand, clearly showing some form of disgust.

“So…is she the girl he was cheatin’ on?” Guy asked.

“No, I-I think that’s who he was cheating with? Wait…are they both blonds?”

Guy let out a groan. “These old black and white movies are so confusin’ sometimes. Everyone looks and sounds the same, it’s hard to keep up if you take your eyes off the screen for a damn minute!”

It was a rare show from Guy, Burgy wasn’t used to seeing his partner getting riled up at something so trivial. He was right though, the feline was also having trouble keeping track of who was in a relationship with who, and what’s worse, both the actresses were wearing similar dresses, which was probably the point of the movie, but the execution was lacking.

He found his eyes wandering away from the screen, catching on the bright red pants Guy was wearing. They were both still “in uniform,” but for different reasons. Guy really cared about his business so much that he eventually just stopped wearing other clothes, and Burgy was so used to not having time off that he just didn’t bother with getting anything else. He figured that he’d be stuck in that uniform for the rest of his life, might as well have plenty of backups.

But the reason his gaze wandered lower was because of how Guy always sat on the couch. Being a much taller monster, his natural seating position was to spread his legs wide so as to not bump into the coffee table in front. It almost looked like an open invitation, and the movie was just boring enough that Burgy decided it was maybe time to change the evening up. It was his only day off, after all.

He nuzzled the side of the bunny’s chin, nibbling a bit at the fur. Guy already began to smile, but decided to play it cool for a moment, to see if the nervous twit really wanted to go for it. He got his answer quickly, as Burgy slowly worked his way up the side of the rabbit’s head, finally reaching the ear.

“…W-wanna hit pause?”

The bunny grinned as a wandering paw made its way to his groin. He gasped. “I r-reckon this movie’s so gat dang boring, we might as well hit eject…”

Burgy snorted. “You ‘reckon’?”

Guy reached for the table and snatched the remote, pressing the stop button and leaving the TV on a bright blue screen. He then turned back to his partner and embraced him closer, holding him firm.

“Aw hell, don’t tell me yer gonna make fun of my accent now. Two can play at that game,” he cleared his throat and pitched his voice up. “…Mr. 'Do Me!'” Guy mocked.

Burgy’s eyes fell to the side, despondent. Guy, however, knew how sensitive the cat was to being made fun of, and immediately made up for it by planting his lips firmly on his partners’, both of them giving a slight moan of satisfaction as they began in earnest.

They both gripped the backs of each other’s heads, Guy having the height advantage and pressing it at every opportunity. Gravity helped the bunny push his tongue into Burgy’s mouth, who in turn gave in and shuddered a bit. In a bit of competitive response, the cat ran his hand inside the front of Guy’s shirt. The rabbit’s fur was quite a bit softer than his own, but right here, in his underbelly, he was at his most sensitive. A claw delicately scratched the skin beneath the blue fur, eliciting a grunt from his partner as he bit down on the cat’s lower lip.

Burgy started to roll up his lover’s shirt, eventually pulling it up over his head and letting it fall behind the couch. Guy smiled, tugging the cat’s shirt off with ease, but making sure to leave the cap on; he always looked cuter wearing nothing but. They locked lips again, before Burgy started nibbling his way down, tugging at small tufts of fur as his hands fiddled with the button of the bright red pants.

Guy spread his legs even further as Burgy freed his member, resting his head on the rabbit’s belly as he toyed with it. The cat proved once again to be quite close to his lineage, as he ran his rough tongue over the head like he were lapping at a saucer of milk. Guy shivered, resting his hand on Burgy’s head, petting him and scratching behind his ears.

“…Love that tongue o’ yers…”

The encouraging words and ear scratches led Burgy to one of his more embarrassing traits, as he began to loudly–and involuntarily–purr. He blushed a little and slowed his pace, but Guy reminded him that he had a job to do, by tenderly patting his cock against the cat’s mouth. Burgy smiled and forgot all about his inhibitions, letting the bunny’s member drift into his mouth. The rough tongue, combined with the cat’s uncontrolled vibrations drove Guy wild, as he unexpectedly gripped the fur on the top of the cat’s head.

“F-fuck…”

Burgy always loved hearing that, it was almost like a challenge to press his advantage further. He started to pick up the pace, sucking just a bit deeper each time until he’d reached his limit. He wasn’t sure if the adage about “big feet” was correct, but he certainly was tasting an example of it now. He held his mouth in position, rolling his tongue all around the bunny’s cock. He became oblivious to the world, before something caused him to give a sharp gasp.

Guy’s long arm had no trouble reaching Burgy’s crotch, as he deftly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants with one hand. The cat was already fully erect without even so much as a touch, and when the bunny’s grip rolled over the head, precum was already drizzling over his fingers. The cat let out a muffled moan as Guy gave a sinister chuckle.

“Told 'ya two could…oh shit…could play at that game.”

Burgy’s determination took hold, slurping at the bunny’s cock in an effort to distract himself from his lover’s touch. The sounds his mouth made, in conjunction with his purring…it was disgustingly cute in a weird way, and Guy had to keep himself from snickering. One more errant tongue-lapping evoked a sudden shift in his tone, his stomach tensing up under the cat’s face.

“Burg…I’m…”

“Mm…hmm…” Burgy continued.

Guy clamped onto the top of Burgy’s head, tilting his own over the back of the couch as his breathing became shallow and loud.

“Burg…F-fuck…! Fuck!”

Burgy felt the rabbit’s cock start to twitch inside his mouth. He relaxed his throat slightly in preparation, already anticipating his partner pressing his head down hard. Guy’s load coated the inside, as the feline let a few globs trickle out over his lips and down his chin. He didn’t let the rest escape, however, straining his neck in order to swallow the sticky, and slightly sweet substance. He rolled his head over Guy’s dick one last time, cleaning up the rest before releasing it and finally catching his breath.

Guy rubbed his member on Burgy’s face, giving a well-relieved sigh.

“That was purdy nice, Burgy. Purdy damn nice…”

“Yeah…” Burgy answered, trailing off.

“Heh,” Guy affirmed, pulling his partner up and looking into his eyes. “You didn’t think I was done with ya, didja?”

“Wh-what?” Burgy stammered.

Guy stuck out his tongue and lapped up the leftover juices on his partner’s face, giving him one of his trademark smiles.

“Go on…touch it,” he suggested.

The feline placed his paw on Guy’s cock, finding it was still remaining hard. Guy leaned in to Burgy’s ear.

“You forgot I was a bunny, didn’t 'cha?” He whispered.

Suddenly, Burgerpants’ grin refused to be confined to just his face.


	2. Play

The two shirtless monsters sat in the azure glow of the TV set, gazing into each other’s eyes and smiling, both for their own distinct reasons. Burgerpants was certainly glad the night was going to continue, and the Nice Cream Guy was busy dreaming up ideas and positions for the immediate future. He was used to the dynamic by now, and knew that his nervous partner was a little too shy to take control for very long.

…That didn’t mean that Guy couldn’t try to elicit a response.

“Now,” he began, leaning in to Burgy’s ear again, “what do y'all want me to do to you?”

The feline began to vibrate immediately. “I…uh…”

“Relax,” Guy murmured, nibbling on the cat’s ear, “just take it slow…and tell me…”

Burgy’s breath hissed between his teeth as the bunny’s hand wandered to his groin. “Well…I want you to, aahhh…”

“Mm-hmm…”

“T-to…do…do…”

Guy smiled. “Do…what?”

The bunny started to trace the edges of Burgy’s ear with his tongue, almost melting him into a quivering mess. The cat tried his hardest to express his desires, but found himself unable to shape the sounds he was making into anything other than gibberish. Guy thought it was cute, and knew exactly what to do, rolling his hand over the feline’s sack and biting down tenderly on his neck.

Like a switch had been pressed, Burgy’s eyes flared open.

“Fuck me!”

Guy chuckled, but instead of letting the moment linger, he pressed both hands into Burgy’s shoulders, pushing him back onto the couch, leering over him with a smile.

“Hell yeah!” he asserted.

The bunny’s movements were quick, running his hand down Burgy’s chest on the way to the feline’s waistline, tugging his pants down and yanking them off one leg at a time. He then dove into Burgy’s crotch face-first, letting his voracious appetite take over.

“W-whoa, buddy, didn’t think you were that…gaaah!”

Burgy had to grip the top of the back of the couch to brace himself from his lover’s tongue, which rolled over every single inch of his cock in lustful, but very precise movements. The bunny suckled at the shaft, drifting back and forth before lapping at the head and drawing Burgy completely into his mouth in one fluid motion.

“F-f-f-fuck…!”

Burgy’s hand clamped down on Guy’s head, which drove the bunny even more wild. He gripped the base of the shaft to hold it still, then hungrily sucked the feline’s dick with furious strokes. He rotated his head around, flicking his tongue back and forth over the tip as he felt his partner getting even harder. Claws bit into his scalp, telling him that he was close to his goal.

Finally, he let his large buck teeth rest against Burgy’s cock, gently letting it drag up to the head. The very mild pain melted into pleasure, and sent the cat over the edge as he arched his back.

“Oh…f-fuck…Guy…!”

“Hell yeah…shoot!” The bunny commanded before slurping down the feline’s dick again.

Burgy’s load coated the inside of Guy’s mouth, the rabbit not letting any escape as he swallowed it all down. His tongue danced around his partner’s cock as it twitched and throbbed, giving a smile as he watched the cat’s belly heave from the pleasure.

Guy went down one last time before releasing the cat’s member. “Hoo boy, Burgy, you were really needin’ it, huh?”

“S-sorry! I didn’t think I’d cum so…”

“Heh…sorry? For what?”

Guy rubbed a finger against Burgy’s hole, grinning ear to ear…so to speak.

“I told ya. I ain’t _done_ with you yet.”

He pressed inside, causing Burgy’s head to snap back and let a deep moan escape. He lay down next to his lover and kissed the feline’s neck, playfully prodding his backside. The cat’s legs jerked with every poke, flailing in new directions each time. Guy’s breath wafted over his neck in rolling waves, a clear sign that the bunny was trying to stifle his laughter.

“G-Guy…hooo…hooo boy…”

Giving no warning, Guy added a second finger to the playground, taking his time to let the feline adjust–not that he gave any indication of such. Burgy had brought up one arm to his mouth in order to muffle the almost hysterical sounds he was making. Guy always loved it when the cat tried to save face; he had to turn his head away and plant his face into the couch cushion just to keep from giving in to how adorable he was being right now.

“Ghh…haa…tch-tch…sssso…” Burgy’s words struggled to take form as they barely escaped around his forearm.

Guy sharply pressed harder inside, in a rather crass attempt to get his partner’s attention. Burgy quietly yelped in response, and held his breath for as long as he could, exhaling when he felt that the bunny’s fingers had stopped moving.

“You’re makin’ the _cutest_ gaddamn noises,” Guy murmured, arching an eyebrow, “you ready to make s'more?”

The cat silently looked into his partner’s eyes and nodded vigorously, an excited grin starting to spread across his face again.

He gave another short yip as Guy’s fingers slid back out, his hand reaching over to grab a nearby bottle on the table and popping it open. He let the lubricant drizzle over his member, using only a few strokes to cover it completely before applying the excess to Burgy’s hole itself. The feline shivered a bit at the sudden cold sensation, and gripped the couch in anticipation.

Guy pressed the head against Burgy’s asshole, partly in order to apply a bit more lube as a precaution, and also because he wanted to tease his partner a bit. Once he was satisfied, he slowly drove himself into his lover, shutting his eyes from the pleasure as each and every inch journeyed deep inside, up to the hilt.

“Fuck…yeah…”

He looked down at the orange monster that he was now a part of, watching his chest heave at a worrying pace.

“Burgy…hey…” He rested a hand under the cat’s head. “…you alright?”

Burgy’s breathing slowed a little as his eyes rolled back down. “Y-yeah…”

The bunny kept his grip on Burgy’s head, leaning over and giving him a deep kiss, rolling his tongue inside. Surprisingly, the feline’s pain felt like it was washing away as he gripped the back of Guy’s head and holding it close, melding their tongues together in a mixture of spit and sin. Their lips parted again, as Guy looked his partner in the eyes, asking a wordless question with his own. The cat nodded, and dug his claws into the couch.

Burgy’s back arched as Guy’s cock pressed inside again. He held it there to allow for adjustments, making very slight movements in order to ease the process. He pulled back once more, then pushed forward, watching Burgy for any sign of discomfort–well, more than usual anyway. With each pump, the feline’s back arched less and less, as Burgy gave into the pleasure of Guy’s dick brushing up against his prostate. Soon, his back was flush against the couch again, and his claws had been retracted.

Guy straightened himself up and pulled one of Burgy’s legs up on his shoulder, gripping it firmly to use it as leverage. He pulled on it, in order to pull _himself_ further inside his partner. The feline, his hands now freed up from bracing, found themselves wandering for a moment before settling on their destinations. One hand pressed on Guy’s chest, caressing it, feeling the muscles expand and contract with every thrust. His other hand went to his own member, stroking it in rhythm with his partner.

The bunny’s free hand wrapped around Burgy’s, pressing his thumb against the head and letting the pre-cum smear around their fingers. He picked up the pace, slamming himself deep inside his lover and giving louder, and more frequent grunts. Grunts that seemed to somehow carry his southern accent.

“God, yeah…Guy…so good!” The feline blurted out, struggling to make even that coherent enough to be understandable.

“Fuck yeah! Burgy…shit! I’m gettin’…”

“M-me t-too…I…”

Not ready for the moment to end, Guy came to a complete halt. The two panted for breath, each of them trying to say something, but losing all motivation in their exhaustion.

Guy leaned over and ran his hands under Burgy’s back, scooping him up as he himself lay down flat on the couch.

“Up ya git.”

“Whoa–!”

Burgy, now seated firmly on top of his partner, looked at Guy with mild confusion on his face. The bunny was resting his head back on his hands, smiling.

“Do it, Burgy. Go nuts.”

He gave one slow thrust up into his lover to coax him.

Burgy moaned. The position was one he was used to…solo. He never did this with Guy all too much, he was usually just happy to be pounded into submission one way or another. He awkwardly bobbed up and down, still appearing just a bit unsure as to how he should proceed.

“Burgy…c'mon, don’t think I didn’t see that toy y'all have…”

“I…know, but this is…different.”

“Nah it ain’t. Whaddya do when you use it?”

“I just…”

His body language relaxed as he rested his hands on the couch, leaning over slightly. He started to rock on Guy’s dick, not up and down, but front to back instead, feeling the bunny press against his walls. He was definitely bigger than the toy, but that drove the cat even more wild as he started to really get into his own groove.

“Yeah, Burgy…fffffuck. Ride it!”

Burgy did as instructed, bucking his hips harder and faster. It was now Guy’s turn to brace the couch, as he fought his every urge to finish. He was being used as a toy himself, and there was a part of him that _loved_ it, digging his fingers deeper into the cushions. Burgy gripped the sides of Guy’s torso, his own cock dribbling pre-cum at an intense rate.

Guy knew this was it.

The bunny grabbed his partner’s ass with both hands, pumping him full of dick and matching the tempo, which was picking up in speed. Their grunts flew louder and louder around the room, and Guy could tell that his lover was nearing the edge.

“Yeah! Now…fuck…Burgy. When you…ride that thing. What do you think of?!”

“I…I think of…hoooooly shit….”

“What?!”

“You!”

“Hell yeah!”

Guy pulled on Burgy’s tail and thrust one last time, shooting his load deep inside his partner, feeling it begin to drizzle out over his balls. Burgy gave a few more thrusts, letting the warm sensation wash down his insides before releasing himself as well, his cum spurting onto the bunny’s chest and speckling a bit on Guy’s chin.

Burgy leaned over, gasping for breath, and gave a brief chuckle.

“Y-you got something…on your face.”

He lapped his own cum off his partner’s chin, and Guy followed up by grasping the back of Burgy’s head as they kissed again, their tongues dancing with each other in the afterglow.

In the blue glow if the TV, they finally caught their breath, gazing deep into each others’ eyes again.

“That was…so fuckin’ good, Burgy. Holy shit…”

“Yeah…that was a _real_ nice cream, Guy.‘”

Guy shook his head in disbelief. “You’re goin’ ta hell for that one.”

“Nah,” Burgy smiled, “can’t go to hell. I’m all out of vacation days.”

The bunny chortled before erupting into full-on laughter, his lover following suit with his own nervous giggling before laying down on Guy’s chest. The bunny pet the cat’s head, scratching right behind his ears in just the right spot to get him to start purring again.

“Heh…what'cha wanna do now?”

“Mmmm…well we could get back to the movie,” Burgy suggested.

“…Nah. I think we both know just how borin’ that movie is.”

“Yeah…”

Guy’s fingers traced the inside of Burgy’s tail, causing the cat’s hair to stand on end.

“We could…always go make our _own_ movie.”

Burgy’s eyes widened as he looked up at Guy. “You…reckon?”

Guy smirked.

“I reckon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooo boy this took longer than it really should have, and I’m sorry about that. I have to be honest, I started to have trouble with this story once I got around halfway done, and I’m not sure what it was. There were quite a few nights where I’d get motivated to finish the story, but some inconvenience or another would come along and just take all the wind out of my sails!
> 
> As for a potential third part…maybe? I have ideas but I’m not planning on it anytime soon. I have…other smut to write. :3
> 
> To tell the truth though…this might be my favorite Undertale ship. It was the first one that I was really ever interested in, but back then there just wasn’t very much stuff out there. Or rather, there was, but it wasn’t erotic, just sweet and fluffy. Don’t get me wrong, I like sweet and fluffy, but it’s gotta be balanced out with some good ol’ SIN. Otherwise it doesn’t feel like a relationship, y’know?
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
